


Downsizing

by syrupwit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Tidying Up with Marie Kondo RPF
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 22:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19552165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: “What the— Angel, are thesemorebooks?"





	Downsizing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NetchSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/gifts).



“Hold this for me, would you, dear?”

“Yeah, sure,” Crowley mutters, then: “What the— Angel, are these  _ more _ books? Thought you were downsizing.”

“I was,” says Aziraphale, unlocking the door with one hand while he balances a box on his hip. “But it was ever so difficult to part with my collection, I mean absolutely heart-wrenching. Then Marie and I got to talking, and we agreed it just didn’t seem right.”

He leads Crowley to the back, where boxes compete with stacks of books to crowd them out of the room. Crowley surveys the mess with unease. His suggestion that Aziraphale consult with an organizing expert had mostly been a joke. The image of Marie Kondo, Sleeper Agent of Hell, flashes through his mind, accompanied by the bookshop collapsing through the earth’s crust under the weight of Aziraphale’s acquisitions.

“Don’t worry,” soothes Aziraphale. “The books are from storage, and there’s plenty around this place I don’t mind getting rid of. For example,” he indicates some full bin bags, “there are clothes I simply never wear! I’m to take them down to the charity shop before dinner. You will come to dinner tonight, won’t you, Crowley?”

His placating, slightly nervous look confirms Crowley’s darkest doubts. Crowley groans and slaps a hand to his forehead. “I shouldn’t ask who we’re entertaining, should I.”

“She’s only in town for a few days, and it’s such a long way...”

“Fine, but you owe me,” Crowley growls. Aziraphale beams.

Ms. Kondo is delighted to meet a second Englishman who speaks such charming Japanese. Though he’s shy at first, their spirited discussion of automobile care stretches into the night. Even with that third bottle of wine, she wakes up refreshed and energetic, having thoroughly enjoyed her time in London. Pity she can’t remember the client’s name.


End file.
